History:Blight of Nethragorm
The Blight of Nethragorm was an important event for elves and humans of Feyreneil early in the Third Age. The event is so named because it recounts the time when Nethragorm, the demigod of Decay, spread his vile corruption through the roots of the woodland realm of Feyreneil, targeting in particular the elven home of Ferenwood. Against the Blight The blight was ended with the effort of the elf Kylarin Silverwind, banded together with King Rilant and the dwarf Duram Stonehammer. The companions set out in search of the Isle of Dawn, a lost island of legend the elves believed to be the birthplace of natural growth on Relia. Though the voyage was long and fraught with peril, the band eventually found the isle, upon which rested a single great tree amidst an impossibly clear spring. Unbeknownst to the adventuring band, this factored into Nethragorm's dark plan all along and he had followed the heroes to the isle. Though it seemed a hopeless battle, Kylarin knew if Nethragorm was able to corrupt the sacred isle that it would not only be Feyreneil that was in danger of withering away, but all life on Relia. Fearlessly, the companions clashed with the demigod on the banks of the wellspring of life. Duram Stonehammer gave his life when he protected Kylarin from a devastating blow from the demigod. In the same stroke, Kylarin and Rilant were knocked back into the waters of the spring. It seemed as though Nethragorm's victory was assured as he approached the struggling heroes, but Kylarin quickly nocked his last arrow and let it fly. The evil demigod had underestimated the raw power of pristine life in nature, and as the arrow laced with the mystical water struck him it exploded into blinding light. Nethragorm staggered back, grievously wounded by the ancient magic of the world. During this moment of weakness, Rilant the Lion emerged from the wellspring with a roar and his shimmering sword severed the vile god's head. In an instant, Nethragorm's body collapsed into nothingness and he was banished from Relia. The two friends collected a sample of the water in a skin and set off back to Feyreneil. When they arrived, they found that the banishment of Nethragorm had already weakened the blight's corrupting touch. The water of the wellspring then served to not only fully cure the woodlands, but to forever enchant the forests of Feyreneil with expedited growth and vigor. Kylarin then took it upon himself to return Duram's body to the mountains of Dol Gurand, the land of the dwarves. He recounted their tale and praised the fallen dwarf as a hero. This small event would be the spark that began a long-lasting friendship between the wood elves and the dwarves. Rilant himself returned to his kingdom a hero and resumed his position as king where he ruled in peace for many years. He became known in time as the Everlasting, for he never seemed to age. The tale of the three companions became legend and would be passed on for generations. Category:Lore